TheBeautyQueenVlogs: A Q and A with my besties!
by Zombie221
Summary: Pipers channel q and a one shot comedy. If requested will do another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

" _Hey guys! I'm here with the rest of my best friends for a Q and A set by you..." "Leo! Stop jumping!" "What? Fine Jason whatever." "Guys please I'm trying to film." "Yeah, listen to Piper." "Sorry Piper sorry Annabeth." "Good. Okay, a change from the normal beauty tutorial so let's get right on to the first question. It's by SpiderCreep443."_

 **To Leo: Tell the rest of the Seven how you met** ** _her._**

"Ooooo I just _knew_ he'd found a girl!" ~ Piper

"W-what? I don't think..." ~ Leo

"Leo found a girl? Is this a joke?" ~ Frank

"That's nice. Leo needs a girl." ~ Annabeth

"Knowing Leo he probably forced her to kiss him." ~ Nico

"Hey!" ~ Leo

"Well, who is she?" *waggles eyebrows* ~ Percy

"Yeah. That's what I'm wondering." ~ Hazel

"This question isn't even set on the right date. I mean, it's not April Fools today." ~ Jason

 _*Muffled sound of a pillow hitting someone's head* "Guys seriously? That pillow just went into my blueberry jam. Not cool." "Come on Perce, i didn't mean it." *Excited Squeal* "Come on Leo tell us." *sighs* "You are a total Aphrodite daughter you know that right?" "Yep!" "Fine. It is.. Calypso." "What? Like the ice lolly?" "Frank, sometimes you are a total duh brain." "Omgjdjwjhchjisjsjsbhajskxjdjksk!" *gasps for air* "You are dating Calypso?!" "Seaweed Brain, got a problem with that?" "She's way to hot for you!" *slap* "Okay, moving on. Next question is by GodsOfOlympusUnite12."_

 **Percy- do you love Annabeth more than blue food?**

"Um... Well..." ~ Percy

"Choose your words carefully for they might be the last ones you ever say sweetie." ~ Annabeth

"DAM! She's pulling out the 'sweeties' already! Run Jackson! We'll hold her down, right Jason?" ~ Leo

"I am NOT holding back an angry Annabeth, sorry Percy, just be faster than her!" ~ Jason

"Percy it was real nice knowing you!" ~ Frank

"Yeah, don't worry, I will come and visit you in Hell all the time." ~ Nico

"JUST SHUT UP! I WANT TO ANSWER!" ~ Percy

"2 words bro: Anger Management. It works wonders!" ~ Leo

"Blue food has been in my life longer than Annabeth, It's never tried to kill me.." ~ Percy

"2 more words: Couples Therapy." ~ Leo

"Zip it Flame Boy I'm not finished. Blue food was also made by my mum who I love very much.." ~ Percy

"Aww.. Schist, Jackson stop being so adorable, I'm not a fangirl!" ~ Piper

"He's not that adorable.." ~ Jason

"Yes I am Sparky." ~ Percy

"JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER." ~ Annabeth

"Shutting up now." ~ Frank

"Thanks for the update." ~ Leo

"Annabeth, Leo's not shutting up!" ~ Frank

"Neither are you tattletale." ~ Leo

"Fine I love Annabeth way more. Blue food I can live without. Annabeth... not so much." ~ Percy

" _Aww!" *starts kissing Percy* "Percabeth is my OTP!" "Ewww get a room guys yuck." "Okay, okay the next question." "It's by Doge5."_

 **To The Seven and Nico: What's the messiest thing you've ever done?**

"When I poured syrup down the hallway and slid down it thinking it would make it slippery. FYI... it doesn't. It just makes it really sticky." ~ Leo

"Hmm, I think getting really wet after surfing then going and rolling in sand. Not recommended." ~ Piper

"Trying to see if it looks like snow by putting the stuffing of one of Octavian's 'victims' on the fan." ~ Jason

"Jason, you are my hero. Mine was probably blowing up my 3rd grade gym." ~ Percy

"At the Lotus Hotel & Casino I played a prank on Bianca by pouring a giant bucket of black currant juice on top her." ~ Nico

"The messiest thing was easily the one time me and Percy tried to make blue cookies. Flour covered everything (including us); everything _but_ the bowl." ~ Annabeth

"Telling Sammy that if you pour a bucket of water on the dirt it makes it easier to walk on." ~ Hazel

"And he fell for it?" ~ Jason

"Come on Jason, this is Leo's grandpa we're talking about. I mean he's got to get it from somewhere." ~ Frank

"That's really mean, but also funny." ~ Jason

"Messiest thing I've ever done is gone sledding down a hill where the snow has already melted." ~ Frank

*cough*"idiot"*cough* ~ Leo

"Shut up." ~ Frank

"Who me?" ~ Leo

"Yeah you, the ugly one!" ~ Frank

"Oh dear Frank. It appears you are talking to yourself again." ~ Leo

"I'd scold you two but this is actually rather funny." ~ Annabeth

 _"Yeah. Ha ha ha." "Aw, c'mon Frankie, lighten up!" "Do you want me to knock your lights out?" "And this is where we must end this video. Thank you for listening, and now- *crashing sound in the background* I have to go!"_

 **Hi guys this a quick one-shot of a Q & A on Piper's YouTube channel. If it is requested enough I will post a second chapter soon okay I don't own any PJO or HOO characters that honour belongs to Uncle Rick. Goodbye, have to go its getting late. Zoe out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey guys, welcome back to another video on my channel! This is another collab with my besties and this time 4ReynaRules joins us, as well as WiseGirl333 and SeaweedBrainLovesPancakes. Please subscribe to them they are amazing." "And if you're coming from our channels please subscribe to Piper's channel, she is amazing." "Thanks Annabeth!" "Okay, um Piper?" "Yes Hazel?" "How do you fix this this? I'm really sorry, it just fell off, honestly!" "Never mind I'll fix it later." "Thanks Leo! Okay so the first question is by xNightFallx."_

 **Dear** **Annabeth, do you have a belly-button?**

"..." ~ Annabeth

"C'mon Annie answer the question!" ~ Leo

"Don't you dare call me Annie or I will rip your throat out." ~ Annabeth

"Ookayyy.." ~ Leo

"Yeah, watch it Flame Boy." ~ Reyna

"Okay, okay! Jeez Louise..." ~ Leo

"Just answer it!" ~ Percy

"Yeah! Wait.. aren't Athena kids born from their mom's head?" ~ Hazel

"OMG Hazel! You can't just ask someone how they were born!" ~ Piper

"You can't?" ~ Hazel

"No Hazel, you can't." ~ Nico

"I don't want to get into the details of how I was born. It makes me self-conscious." ~ Annabeth

"I really don't want to be talking about this..." ~ Jason

"Of course I have a belly-button, I can't explain how, and I don't really want to know." ~ Annabeth

"Annabeth! Will our kids have belly-buttons?" ~ Percy

*slaps Percy* "We're to young to be thinking about that kind of stuff! Of course our kids will have belly-buttons!" ~ Annabeth

"You didn't say we weren't going to have kids ;)" ~ Percy

"This getting really awkward." ~ Frank

"PERCABABIES OTP OTP OTP OTP!" ~ Piper

 _"How do you make babies?" "Uhhh, Hazel, I will get back to you on that, okay?" "Okay!" *Leo giggles* "ummm, okay next one is by 505dp."_

 **To the Seven: What would you do if Annabeth and Reyna got into a fight?**

"Help Annabeth." ~ Percy

"Help Reyna." ~ Jason

"Hey! Why would you help her?!" ~ Piper

"I would try to break it up." ~ Hazel

"Why would they be fighting anyway?" ~ Frank

"Yeah." ~ Nico, the extreme introvert

"I agree with Nico and Frank, I'm sure we won't be fighting anytime soon." ~ Annabeth

"What if I told you Percy was cheating on you with me?" ~ Reyna

JTRV,JGBLYCHTRSDTJVLYIBLIHGLBJJBH GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" ~ Annabeth

"Calm down Wise Girl, she's just joking." ~ Percy

"I dunno, I think Reyna seemed pretty convincing.." ~ Jason

"Jason!" ~ Everyone except Piper

" _Jason Grace, if you dare ruin my OTP I will dump you and never speak to you again." ~_ Piper

*nods and gulps* ~ Jason

"Pass me the popcorn, it's just getting to the good part." ~ Leo

 _"Leo!" "What?" "Ugghh never mind.." *Piper grins evilly* "I think Jason should do a dare for incriminating Percabeth." "Good idea Piper!" "Okay..." "I think you should go outside, get naked and jump on the trampoline while yelling yolo!" "Hahaha that's a really good idea Annabeth!" "Thanks Hazel!" *Jason goes and does it while all the Seven and Nico and Reyna watch from the window howling with laughter.* "Geez, couldn't you have picked a better dare guys?" "Sorry Jason." "Okay next question is by farlongago23."_

 **To the Seven: 3 words you'd use to describe yourself?**

"Brave, Proud and Roman!" ~ Jason

"Gay, Pessimist and Emo." ~ Nico

"Lonely, Loyal and A Good Leader." ~ Reyna

"Quiet, Shy, Determined?" ~ Hazel

"Awkward, Clumsy and.. come on guys help me out here." ~ Frank

"After counting my toes, I can conclude that that was 7 words, not 3." ~ Leo

"First of all, Frank, the word your looking for is BEAST and second of all, Leo, why do you count your toes?" ~ Percy

"Because I need my fingers to point out my toes so I don't lose track. And it would just be weird if my toes are keeping track of how many fingers!" ~ Leo

"Yeah, that's the ONLY weird part..." ~ Annabeth

"Whatever. My three words are... HOT, HOT AND EVEN MORE HOTNESS!" ~ Leo

"Hmm... My three words are Percy, Is and Sexy!" ~ Percy

"Fairly accurate... but not as good as Sea, Weed and Brain!" ~ Annabeth

"Hey!" ~ Seaweed Brain

"Wait.. WHAT?" ~ Annabeth is cooler than Percy

"...Are you changing my signature again?" ~ Kelp Face

"Maybe." ~ Annabeth

 _"Hey!" "OMG, look at the time I'm so late for my manicure! I gotta go, thanks for for watchi- ARAGGHH!" "MONSTER!" "Good bye! Piper out!"_


End file.
